Melee
by may10baby
Summary: GAANARU SMEX FIRST CHAPPIE! Sasuke transfers to a boarding school for high school boys, what happens when his new roommate has an interest in him? What if this roomy has a slutty persona? P EveryonexNaru, later ItaKyuu, KakaIru, etc.“Why didn’t you go wit
1. Chapter 1

Summary-

Sasuke transfers to a boarding school for high school boys, what happens when his new roommate has an interest in him? What if this roomy has a slutty persona? ;P EveryonexNaru, later ItaKyuu, KakaIru, etc.

"Why didn't you go with the nurse outfit?" "Because that's sooo cliché, duh!"

Ages-

Sasuke-17

Naruto-16

Itachi- 23

Kyuubi- 20

Etc.

Disclaimer- Naruto isn't mine cries

* * *

**Prologue- A Climax so Early?!**

"The main highlight, Sasuke…" Itachi stated walking his brother through the halls "…is that you have my Drama class, and we both know you like it so don't make that face, since you finished your required courses you have mainly extracurricular activates on your schedule, however your still have English and Chemistry to worry about." Uchiha Itachi had deep crimson eyes and long black hair he kept in a loose pony-tail. He had on a red dress shirt that was unbuttoned the first few buttons and tight, black jeans. (A/N: fans self)

Sasuke glanced down at his Class Schedule; 8 periods total, 4 periods every day on an A-B schedule;

A day;

Art

Digital Photography

English 11

Lunch

Guitar

A day

Chemistry

Drama

Lunch

Study Hall

Gym

He frowned "Why do I have Gym?" His hair was black like his brother's but with a style that resembled a duck's ass; his eyes though, were as dark as the night. He was dressed in a dark blue sweatshirt and loose white cargo pants.

"Because life sucks, get used to it." Itachi replied inserting a key into a room door and handing it to Sasuke "You have a roommate." He stated walking into the room. It was decently-sized even with a balcony; two beds were on opposite halves of the room, a desk with a computer and two adjacent rooms; one kitchen and dining room, the other a bathroom.

Sasuke's eyes rested on a giggling and groaning bundle of cloth on one bed, which was surrounded by clothes, minus one pair of pants, one set by the looks of it, which was weird…

Itachi coughed loudly; no response. "Naruto…" again no response other than more moans. Itachi's eye twitched, he grabbed a random manga placed conveniently on a small table near the doorway, that oh so happened to be a yaoi one, and with the accuracy of a top-notch ninja (pun intended) chucked the book at the bundle of cloth, hitting it successfully. There was a grunt before a mob of short bed-tussled red hair appeared out from under it.

The boy had jade green eyes with dark rings around them that made him look like a raccoon or maybe a panda… a tattoo of some kanji was on his forehead above his left eye. He glared at them. "What?" he asked flatly

For a second Sasuke thought he was masturbating, but one 1) this guy was _way_ too hot to not land a partner, and 2) there was a pair of arms wrapped around his neck with what looked like shirt cuffs along the wrists-minus the shirt.

"Gaara, is Naruto under you?" Itachi asked in an exasperated manner, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nnn! Ra-chan!" a voice whined from under the red head "Don't stop!!" there was a slight rustling and the arms around "Ra-chan's" neck tried to pull the boy back down.

"Of course it is…" Itachi muttered, sweatdropping "Naruto get up and say hello to your new roommate."

Sasuke turned on his brother "What?!" he shouted. He did not want to share a room with one of these sex-addicts, who does "it" at 4:00pm?!

"Eh..? Oh yeah. Mmm…Ra-chan get outta me for a sec…" the red head didn't budge "Please baby? I'll let you use the toys later" Naruto purred massaging the back of Gaara's neck gently. With a growl Gaara unsheathed himself from the blonde's tightness. "Ah, fuck, I forgot how much that hurts without finishing off…" Naruto hissed unwrapping his legs from Gaara's waist, he sat up gingerly and glanced at Sasuke before a lecherous smirk crawled up his lips "Hi Roomy…" he greeted, licking his swollen lips.

Naruto's hair was a bright, sunny blonde color, in a slightly spiky style; his eyes were a deep blue that flickered with unmistakable lust and want. 3 whisker marks graced each cheek adding to his cuteness appeal.

God forbid, was that a French Maid outfit?! With short black sleeves revealing slim arms, and a white apron, complete with lace, over a black short skirt. Thigh high white stockings on slender legs finished the look, though Sasuke was sure other bits of the outfit were buried in the mound of clothing on the floor. Naturally the clothes were wrinkled from their interrupted romp. Sasuke's eyes drifted down towards those slim hips, no longer wondering why Gaara hadn't wanted to move.

Itachi coughed, bringing the attention back to him. "This is my younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto, rape him and I'll triple your homework amount."

"Oh, he'll be willing…" Naruto replied huskily his eyes drifting down Sasuke's torso.

All off the sudden it felt a little too hot in Sasuke's hoody. He blinked when Itachi replied "Right, he'll be back at 6:30, we've got to finish up some final preparations for his stay here…"

"If you want we'll go to Ra-chan's room…maybe Neji-kun'll be there! We could have a really hot threesome, or maybe call up Kiba-chan and Shi-kun for a gangbang…then again Sai-chan's always a good fuck…" Thus Gaara, who was not interested in sharing at the moment, proceeded to remove Naruto's tonsils by tongue (if that hasn't happened already) "Mmm…!! Ah!!!! G-Gaara!!" Naruto screamed twisting his head to the side as the red head pushed himself back inside through Naruto's entrance "Oh-Oh Gods! M-more!!! AH!! F-faster!!!" he cried bucking against Gaara wildly, with a cry he came all over his outfit.

Sasuke stared at the incredibly hot sight, was he drooling? Probably…Itachi sighed grabbing his brother by the scuff of his neck and dragging him out the door, shutting it with a click.

Gaara, noticing their spectators were gone, slid out of Naruto, his cock still throbbing and needing "You…" he growled grabbing Naruto by the hair.

"Nnn…" Naruto moaned at the pain, quite frankly he liked it rough, that's why often he had either Kiba, Sai, Gaara, or all three at one time, come over and play on a daily basis, they were rough on him, and he loved it. That was why he gave them pet names with the "chan" suffix, they were his favorites.

Gaara sat back against the wall Naruto's bed was pressed against and pulled Naruto's face into his lap. "Suck. Now." He gasped biting his lip at Naruto's harsh breathing on his twitching member.

Naruto glanced up before running his hands up Gaara's shaft teasinly, smirking at the groan he received "How much Ra-chan?" he asked teasingly.

"Fuck" Gaara hissed griping the bedspread tightly with his hands. "Damn tease." He growled as Naruto pulled down his pants, kissing his inner thigh.

"Nnn…I'm such a bad boy." Naruto purred sliding up Gaara's body slowly, the red head's precum leaving a trail down his outfit, he bit the red head's ear "It's been such a long time since anyone's punished me…" he replied, mewing when Gaara grabbed his hips and ground his own hips against them. "Ah…Ra-Ra-c-chan -gasp- Gaara! …please, for fuck's sake…wait a s-sec…" Gaara, being excellent when it came to patience, pointly ignored him and shoved the blonde down onto his aching member. "Ah!!!" Naruto's back arched like a bow when the redhead hit his prostate dead-on "AHHHAAA!!!!!!" he screamed coming against Gaara's stomach, he slumped against the redhead, spent, while Gaara continued to thrust upwards into him erractically. "N-Nnn... ah…ah!" Naruto whimpered too tired to continue. He shuddered when a foreign substance entered him. "D-done?" Naruto hoped so.

"…Shower." Gaara replied. Naruto slumped. Guess not…

* * *

Sasuke hesitantly opened to door to his room, while being showed around the school many guys interrogated and warned him about Naruto.

**Flashback**

"He's a fucking slut!" one guy shouted a few others agreeing with him.

"Shut it!" someone barked, several boys flinched glancing behind them. The crowd automatically parted as a boy walked up.

One had spiky brown hair and red triangle-like markings on his cheeks, he was dressed in a black leather jacket and loose army cargo pants. A large dog walked next to him. Sasuke vaguely wondered how that got past the whole 'No Pets!' rule. The brunette sneered "Just cause Naruto prefers to fuck with _real_ guys in this school doesn't mean he a slut." Sasuke raised a brow as several boys backed off. He blinked when the brunette turned to look him up and down. "Did I hear correctly that your Naruto's new roomy?"

Sasuke smirked "Depends, who're you?"

"Feisty… Naruto might get a new favorite, someone warn Gaara." The brunette snickered, before extending his hand "Name's Kiba, this is my dog Akamaru." The dog gave a loud bark.

Sasuke took the hand, and gave it a firm shake. "Oh, Kiba…you're one of the guys Naruto was thinking of have a gangbang with…"

Kiba raised his eyebrows "With you? Hot damn, kid moves fast, why not?" he grinned wolfishly.

Sasuke sweatdropped "No, it was with Gaara or someone else named "Shi-kun""

"Oh, "Shi-kun"? Hmm… he must mean Shino." Kiba smirked "Anyway offers still open." He winked at Sasuke before disappearing into the crowd again.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke shuddered walking into his shared room, he wondered vaguely if Naruto went over to Gaara's room.

"Hey…" Guess not.

"…Hey…" Sasuke replied warily. Naruto was sitting on his stomach, his pillow tucked under his chest reading a textbook. A towel hung around his neck. Naruto glanced up at the response, he smirked.

"Don't worry, after my showers I refuse to have sex cause I'm clean. In the shower, sure! Out and after, no…"

Sasuke sweatdropped "Ah…right …"he sat down on his bed and numbly took out a textbook. 'I have a bad feeling about this school…'

* * *

**End Prologue**-

May: XDD understand the Prologue title?

Kk: if you do, you're perverts!!

May: **damn right**! I WROTE IT!!!! Because I thought it was too early for SasuNaru, so I gave you GaaNaru smex!!!!! XDDDDDD Now…answer these questions with a 100 and I shall give you your very own one-shot! ANY COUPLE!!!! Besides SasuSaku and SasuIno (WTF?!) and them…CAUSE THEY SUCK!!!!!

**May10baby Quiz**

Who is my favorite character of all time?

Why is the sky blue?

What color is my dog?

Do I ever do my homework?

What nationality do I descend from?

True or False: Does my boyfriend like Naruto? (the show)

What about my favorite character is so pleasing? (may state more than one for extra credit XD worth 5 each)

Why does my friend grope me?

XD Good Luck

Note: If I get way too many 100 I'll go with the first 5 to respond with 100's, if I get -Gasp- NO 100 I'll get the single top score. Contest ends…sometime...in January...


	2. When Naruto Became a Slut

Melee- Chapter 1

May: XDD okay! PREVIOUSLY!!!!;

_Sasuke shuddered walking into his shared room, he wondered vaguely if Naruto went over to Gaara's room._

"_Hey…" Guess not._

"…_Hey…" Sasuke replied warily. Naruto was sitting on his stomach, his pillow tucked under his chest reading a textbook. A towel hung around his neck. Naruto glanced up at the response, he smirked._

"_Don't worry, after my showers I refuse to have sex 'cause I'm clean. In the shower, sure! Out and after, no…"_

_Sasuke sweatdropped "Ah…right …"he sat down on his bed and numbly took out a textbook. 'I have a bad feeling about this school…'_

May: aren't I evil? XD on with the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter one- When Naruto became a slut…**

* * *

Sasuke groaned shifting in his bed, trying to wake up. "Nnn… why do you move around so much?" a groggy voice, dangerously close to his ear, muttered. Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

Lying on his bed, arms wrapped firmly around his neck, was (who else?) Naruto. Sasuke did the most reasonable thing a boy his age –with a blonde-haired beauty sleeping with him-would; Molest, Rape, anything of the sort? No. He screamed like a little girl. "OMIGOD!!!!"

Naruto eeped when Sasuke more or less shoved him off the bed. He landed ungracefully on his chest on the floor. "Ow…" he whined, picking himself up, he glared at Sasuke.

The Uchiha was pressed flat against the wall his bed was pushed against. "W-wha…Why were you in my BED?!?!" Sasuke screeched, yanking his blanket up to his neck, blushing.

"Have _you_ tried sleeping alone at night, when you've had a guy in your bed every night since sixth grade?" Naruto huffed "It's _lonely_!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. '_Sixth grade?!_' "Are you a prostitute?" he asked warily.

Naruto raised a brow before smirking. "Of course not…... I don't ask for money…." Sasuke paled.\

* * *

Itachi glanced up as Sasuke sprinted into his classroom, skidding to a stop at his desk. "Room change. NOW!"

Itachi lifted a brow "As much as I'd like to end your suffering, no other rooms are open at the moment, you're "lucky" nobody had been placed in Naruto's room for oblivious reasons."

"Lucky? LUCKY?! DO YOU _KNOW_ WHAT HE DID LAST NIGHT?!?!?" Sasuke shouted, flailing his arms. At Itachi's, more, raised brow, he continued "HE SNUCK IN MY GODDAMN BED! AND HIS EXCUSE; IT WAS LONELY BECAUSE HE HADN'T BEEN "ALONE" SINCE SIXTH GRADE! _**SIXTH**__** GRADE**_!!!!!! WHO DOES _THAT_ WHEN THEY'RE ELEVEN?!?!" Sasuke screeched.

Itachi sighed "Well I can't do anything…now if you'd leave, I have a class taking their exams…" Sasuke glanced behind him at the full classroom; the students staring back with mixes of shock, sympathy and that "Hahaha you poor bastard, are you still even a virgin?" look. He sweatdropped.

"Errr…yeah…" he quickly left the classroom.

Gaara, who'd already finished his exam, raised his hand "Uchiha-sensei…you do know it would be easier to have Sasuke and myself switch rooms, right?"

Itachi glanced at Gaara before chuckling evilly, scaring his class (except Gaara and few others who witnessed Itachi laughing before) shitless "Gaara, we both know how much fun it is to torture our siblings…"

Gaara smirked, successfully scaring _all_ the class (not including Itachi) shitless "True…"

* * *

Sasuke huffed walking towards the lunchroom "Stupid Itachi…" he muttered.

"Fuck off, Kyuubi!" a familiar voice hissed to his left.

Sasuke blinked 'Naruto?' he looked to his left to see Naruto, dressed in a loose white, sleeveless hoody on with (what else?) the number 69 in orange print, and black, tight jeans, an orange messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

The blond was talking to an older boy with long crimson hair flowing down to his mid-back. Though Sasuke couldn't see the red head's face. He could tell he was hot, if his body was any hint, the teenager was dressed in a loose fishnet shirt cut sleeveless, with a black tank top shirt that cut off above his stomach. A spiral tattoo was on his left shoulder. "Sleeves"(the pieces of fabric that slide on like a glove) went down his arms. Black, tight, leather pants that rode low enough to reveal a tease of red pubic hair, proving the guy was a natural redhead. Several belts hung off his slim hips; a black one studded with silver stones, another with red ones. A plaid print red one, and several chains. Bracelets hung off his wrists and he had on several rings on his hand. Sasuke blinked when he noticed one ring on his left ringer; it was simple compared to the other ones, a silver band with a small diamond set in it.

Sasuke stared at the object 'That guy that screams "punk!" engaged?!' he blinked when the redhead grabbed the long chain around his neck and showed Naruto.

The blonde cringed before trying to walk towards the cafeteria, and to Sasuke's panic, to him, but the redhead grabbed Naruto.

Sasuke blinked seeing the guy's face, he _was_ hot; his eyes, strangely slitted, matching his hair, with whisker like marks similar to Naruto's only wider and more pronounced.

The redhead pulled the blonde into his arms, wrapping them around Naruto tenderly. Naruto pushed at his chest, tears prickling at his eyes. Sasuke bit his lip before walking over. "Hey! Knock it off!" he yelled pulling Naruto away from the older teen.

Naruto blinked in surprise "Sas…Sasuke?" he stared up at Uchiha holding him. He bit his lip "Kyuubi, please… leave…"

The redhead, or Kyuubi, growled "Dammit, Naruto! We need to talk about this! Moving away and breaking off contact with me… do you know how long it took me to find you?! Do you know how worried I was?!" he hissed, glaring at the blonde. Naruto flinched.

Sasuke returned the glare gladly "Back off… I'm not sure what's going on, but Naruto doesn't feel comfortable around you…"

Kyuubi yanked at particularly long chain around his neck. "Shut the fuck up, bastard! I think I have the right to talk to my fucking fiancé!" he snapped showing Sasuke a matching ring on the chain.

The brunette blinked before looking at Naruto.

The blonde didn't meet either of their eyes.

* * *

May: PLOT TWIST!!!!! No other comments…

Kirri: Yay! Underage marriage!


	3. Why Naruto Became a Slut

May: It's here!

* * *

Chapter 2: Why Naruto became a slut…

_Sasuke returned the glare gladly "Back off… I'm not sure what's going on, but Naruto doesn't feel comfortable around you…"_

_Kyuubi yanked at particularly long chain around his neck. "Shut the fuck up, bastard! I think I have the right to talk to my fucking fiancé!" he snapped showing Sasuke a matching ring on the chain. _

_The brunette blinked before looking at Naruto. _

_The blonde didn't meet either of their eyes.

* * *

_

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. If Naruto had a fiancé then why was he avoiding him…and it was a guy?! On top of that why was he acting like a slut?

"I-I do-don't…." Naruto whimpered. How could he have let this happen?! Who told Kyuubi where he was? He had to go, _now_. "I-I ha-have to go… somewhere." he tried to pull away, but Sasuke held on.

"Naruto…" Sasuke repeated slowly, silently urging the blonde to look at him. He wasn't attracted, just concerned-strictly concerned.

Naruto yanked his arm away from Sasuke, his chest swelling with pain "Just leave! I hate you! You know damn well I have to the right to!" he glared darkly at Kyuubi, who tried to reach out to him. He slapped away Kyuubi's hand before running into the cafeteria.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi called out "Wait! Let me explain!" he looked helplessly into the large group of teenagers in the cafeteria. Groaning, he slumped against a wall. "Dammit!" he shouted, banging his back against the wall.

"Hey, calm down." Sasuke knelt next to Kyuubi "Who are you?" he questioned.

Kyuubi glanced at him as though he appeared out of nowhere "Who the hell are you?"

"Naruto's roommate, who are you?" Sasuke repeated, annoyance getting to him.

"Oh joy, Kyuubi no Kistune, Naruto's fiancé-once upon a time." Kyuubi sighed sliding up the wall back to a standing position.

"Once upon a time..?" Sasuke stood as well.

"Went to a party, got drunk, slept with my best friend, Naruto walked in on us and disappeared-poof." Kyuubi emphasized this making a "poofing" motion with his hands.

Sasuke glared at him "No wonder he's pissed…" Kyuubi nodded sadly.

"Naruto thinks I _wanted _to sleep with Shuukaku, didn't help that the bastard spiked my drink…" Kyuubi sighed running his fingers through his red hair. He missed to way Naruto used to do it.

Sasuke raised a brow "Shuukaku?"

"Omega bitch …" Kyuubi stated.

"Uhuh…"

* * *

"Stupid, Kyuubi! Stupid, Sasuke! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Naruto screamed, throwing his books and binders at the wall of his bed. He watched numbly as the books tumbled down onto his bed, the binder rings popping, cause tons of paper to fall out. He fisted his hands digging his nails into his palms, causing them to bleed. "Why?"

* * *

Flashback

Naruto stared at Kyuubi and Shuukaku in shock. "What are you two doing?!" he cried, staring at the teens in bed, _naked. _Both teens jumped, before looking at him. Naruto didn't consider the glassy look in Kyuubi's eyes, or the dark drink on the bedside table.

Shuukaku, a golden-eyed boy with sand-colored hair grinned at him. "Wanna join in?" he purred tugging Kyuubi closer. But Naruto was already gone.

* * *

"A-an-and..!" Naruto buried his face in Gaara's shirt, sobbing.

"I can't believe nii-san did that…" Gaara murmured, genuinely surprised, though he didn't show it.

"I don't ever want to see Kyuubi or Shuukaku again!" Naruto wailed, tearing up again.

"Shh…" Gaara stroked Naruto's hair gently. "I have a plan."

Naruto looked up at him. "Plan?"

"You know how I disappear a lot?"

"Yeah…"

"I've been attending a school far away…wanna come with me next time?"

Naruto considered the offer "Does Kyuubi know?"

"No…" Gaara sighed, "My friend Sai can giving a living space. We'd be running away, though."

"Away…" Naruto bit his lip. "Ok…Thanks…" he pecked Gaara on the cheek. The red head flushed.

"Err…Right, well we'll pack and at that…err, now…"

* * *

"Welcome, my lovelies♥" Sai chirped, hugging Gaara and Naruto. He turned to Naruto before grabbing said blonde's shoulders and giving him the roughest French kiss the blonde had yet to experience. "So you're Naruto! Nice ass♥" he greeted, talking as though he was discussing the weather.

"Umm…" Naruto's blush darkened when Sai turned to Gaara.

"You know the rules, right? Share! Share! Share!♥♥♥" Sai laughed tugging Naruto and Gaara inside his house before slamming the door shut. Cue creepy gay music.

"_I wanna take you to a gay bar! Gay bar! Gay bar! Yeah!"_

That would be Sai's theme song… and ring tone.

"Now, rules; 1) Group showers are allowed only if I'm in them or using them as models for my art (nothing like wet, hot, sexy boys screwing like rabbits to get an 'A'!)♥ 2) Rape's a no-no, but sex is a requirement, like rent♥ 3) Ah, yes, my room has a king-size bed, you're free to use it when I'm invited, otherwise it's $2 per lay ♥ (Gotta pay the laundry bill somehow!) 4) Shoe closet has a safe, combo's 0-69-0, got it? That's where your vibrators (extra large♥), handcuffs(with fur-lining of course), and other toys located in there. Enjoy! 5) Most important rule! Video-taping the sex without the Seme and Uke's consent is okay! However you may _not_ post it on Youtube! Understand?" he smiled at Naruto, who looked like he was gonna fall over any second now. He lifted a brow "You okay?"

Naruto whimpered "Mommy…"

Sai shrugged "Anywho, it's time for your initiation♥"

* * *

May: Oh…this chapter was _sooo_ much fun to write! Sai's rules are awesome! XD

Kk: Flashback continues into next chapter it has-

May: -BOY SMEX!!!!!!!

KK: song is "At the Gay Bar" by Electric 6. Listen to It!


	4. How Naruto Became a Slut

"_I wanna take you to a gay bar! Gay bar! Gay bar! Yeah!"_

_That would be Sai's theme song… and ring tone._

"_Now, rules; 1) Group showers are allowed only if I'm in them or using them as models for my art (nothing like wet, hot, sexy boys screwing like rabbits to get an 'A'!)__♥__ 2) Rape's a no-no, Sex is a requirement, like rent__♥__ 3) Ah, yes, my room has a king-size bed, you're free to use it when I'm invited, otherwise it's $2 per lay __♥__ (Gotta pay the laundry bill somehow!) 4) Shoe closet has a safe, combo's 0-69-0, got it? That's where your vibrators (extra large__♥)__, handcuffs(with fur-lining of course), and other toys located in there. Enjoy! 5) Most important rule! Video-taping the sex without the Seme and Uke's consent is okay! However you may not post it on Youtube! Understand?" he smiled at Naruto, who looked like he was gonna fall over any second now. He lifted a brow "You okay?"_

_Naruto whimpered "Mommy…"_

_Sai shrugged "Anywho, it's time for your initiation__♥__"

* * *

_

Chapter 3- How Naruto became a slut…

* * *

May:-evil cackle- yup! The one you've all been waiting for…by the way this contains SaiKibaNejiGaaNaru…XD it's an orgy folks! By the way…Naruto's THE ONLY MAN-WHORE IN THIS STORY!

Dedicated to Dark Mican! And their adorable puppy dog eyes! XD sorry, it's a fivesome instead of a threesome. REVIEW EVERYONE!

I felt like doing that review thingy for my lovely supporters...XD

Yuri-no-hana- Damn right it's Sai period! Thought so the second I saw him!

Dark Mican- Tis a fivesome as previously stated!

Black-Rose23- remember, he wasn't a slut!...yet, XD Sai helps alot!

sans-fire- XD he was high, plz forgive him, he's so cute! in a smexy way!

xXCabbageXx- this chappie shall answer that question!

looking-to-the-sky- Quote from the Dictionary:

Sai's rules- 1) A set of rules used in a yaoi fanfiction by a demented authoress 2) very awesome

black-hurt17- hmmm...i might add a KyuuNaru lemon if the storyline permits...

* * *

Naruto backed away slowly "H-huh?! In-nitiation?!" he questioned before he backed up against a wall. Sai advancing on the poor, soon to be de-chastitied, blonde. "W-what's that!?"

"Oh, a kiss there, touch there…a quite a bit of screwing blonde ass! By the way, are you natural blonde? Ah, who cares? I'll know soon enough♥" Naruto felt his life flash before his eyes.

teh smex is here!

"Ahhnn…Ahh!" Naruto tilted his head back and cried out in pure ecstasy as Sai's cum filled him to the brim, his own spurting all over the brunette's chest.

"Nnn…Naru, you're such a good fuck." Sai groaned as Naruto slid off him. Naruto sat back onto Sai's bed, panting. He mewled when Neji wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss. Their tongues danced lazily, Naruto gasped as Kiba pushed his way into him without warning, thrusting quickly and roughly. He opened his eyes in confusion as Neji shifted to his side, tilting his head along with him. He cried out in pleasure as Sai engulfed his already swollen erection in one suck.

"Ahh!" he whimpered as he and Neji parted for air, he looked down to see Gaara suckling on one of his nipples, Neji quickly snagged the other "Ah! Oh! Mmm...-gasp- Ahh!" he tipped his head back and came into Sai's mouth. He slumped down onto Kiba, who wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his lips against the blonde's neck, groaning as he came.

* * *

Several Months Later

Naruto sighed, laying on the couch with a horny Kiba on top of him. "Can you wait until we can get to a room?" he was quite used to the "Rules" by now, sex was a requirement, as Sai had stated, considering that he was gang-banged again when he failed to turn in his 'secondary rent' as Sai insisted the Sex was…

He had to admit though, Group Showers were fun, not to mention the toys…he was brought back to reality when Kiba ground against him. "Dammit, Blondie, we're the only ones here!" Kiba snapped, ripping off Naruto's shirt. Cursing when he remembered Sai's 'clothing rule'

"_Whatever you rip! You must replace!_"

He frowned noticing the grin Naruto was giving him. "Shut up!" he snapped, flipping Naruto onto his stomach.

"Mm…" Naruto grinded his ass back against Kiba's hips, earning a strangled shout.

"F-fuck…" Kiba moaned, thrusted against the blonde underneath him.

"Jeez…what did I tell you about rooms?" Sai muttered, entering through the door with an annoyed Gaara- forced to carry the reapings of Sai's latest shopping spree. "That couch's cushions are hard to wash, y'know?" he tugged a pissed Kiba off of Naruto, shoving the brunette in a room, a smirking Naruto following.

"Are you coming, Sai-chan?" Naruto purred, pressing himself against the door frame in a sexy manner.

"In a minute♪" Sai chirped back, blowing Naruto a kiss. "Gaara, toss my junk on the floor of my room and come and join us!" he ordered, skipping over to Naruto. The blonde wrapped his slims arms around Sai's waist, pressing his lips against the brunette's neck, sucking and biting as Sai chuckled, fingers dancing up Naruto's shirt.

"Dammit! I want action, not a show!" Kiba shouted, already on the bed, no shirt on.

Gaara hung his head 'I can't believe I sentenced Naruto to this…oh, well.' He tossed the bags in Sai's room, walking back over to the room that three of his roomies were screwing around in. Literally.

* * *

Sasuke entered his room warily, glancing around for Naruto.

"Hey!" He looked at the mess of papers Naruto was sorting on his bed.

"…need help?" he offered, lying his bag on his own bed, glancing at the blonde.

"Heh, sorry, I have a code I write notes in. Like a secret agent!" Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke-who could tell the smile was broken.

"Naruto…about Kyuubi-"

"-Ah! I forgot to call Sai! Wait a sec, Sasuke." Naruto shot up, Sasuke watched sadly as the blonde dialed a number and began chatting randomly with a Sai over the phone; want to go out and eat, have a "sleepover", get drunk/high at said "sleepover", etc.

He sighed, getting up and snatching Naruto's orange razor and snapping it shut.

"Hey! I was talking!"

"Naruto." Sasuke growled, shoving said blonde against the wall "Why are you avoiding Kyuubi?"

Naruto flinched at the name "I'm not!...I hate him…" he retorted half-heartily. "I hate him so much…"

"Do you?" Sasuke replied, searching Naruto's eyes, before the blue gaze dropped to his chest.

"…He's the first person I was ever serious about…even before our engagement was announced…he was my best friend…my first friend…" Naruto took a shaky breath, willing his voice not to crack. "…My first kiss, my first everything…I…I loved him…when I saw him with Shuukaku…" Naruto gave a small cry, burying his face in his hands "He broke me, into tiny pieces…now…now I'm this!"

Sasuke watched Naruto slump against the wall.

"A _slut_! Everyone I've been with, I'd wish it was him. But every single goddamn time it was another strike against him. Another push farther away from him! He-he doesn't deserve me! He doesn't even fucking _care_ about me!" Naruto screamed.

Everything, everything was hitting him at once. Kyuubi was here. Sasuke was interrogating him. News that the "Uzumaki whore" actually _refused_ to _screw_ with a hot guy would spread like wild-fire.

Everything was failing him.

"Why? Why not just a little bit longer?" Naruto whispered, fingers gripping his hair tightly, praying he wasn't crying.

He could've planned; escaped, ran away again...?

He jolted back to his senses when Sasuke's arms wrapped around him gently.

"Wha…"

"Shh…calm down." Sasuke murmured in Naruto's ear, gently rocking back and forth. "You just need a good night's sleep. Screw your notebook." He pulled Naruto onto his bed, shoving his own bag off.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto was confused, nothing about the way Sasuke was treating him seemed sexual, even the fact that he was lying down to sleep with him. Almost like how an older sibling would comfort the younger one after a nightmare.

Almost like how Kyuubi used to treat him when they were little.

He felt a small smile tug at his lips at the memories 'Kyuubi…' he nuzzled Sasuke chest affectionately, drifting off.

* * *

May: Yeah, yeah. Naruto's a whore cause Kyuubi broke his heart. Poor Naru.

Naruto: -sniff- Kyuubi…you bastard! Dattebayo!

Kyuubi: Naruto! I was high!...you still have that speech impairment?

Naruto: -wail- Sasuke!

Sasuke: -runs in- Naruto!? –runs over to crying blonde- what's wrong? –hugs Naruto, glares at Kyuubi- you…

Kyuubi: -sweatdropped- I'm killing Shuukaku once he's out of the hospital…again...

May: Review! i shall reply! XD also i'm giving the 100th reviewer of this fanfiction a free one-shot! Any yaoi couple in Naruto!


	5. He's caught up in Naruto's sluttiness!

_"Sasuke…?" Naruto was confused, nothing about the way Sasuke was treating him seemed sexual, even the fact that he was lying down to sleep with him. Almost like how an older sibling would comfort the younger one after a nightmare._

_Almost like how Kyuubi used to treat him when they were little._

_He felt a small smile tug at his lips at the memories 'Kyuubi…' he nuzzled Sasuke chest affectionately, drifting off._

* * *

May: Woo! I was told by a friend of mine that her friends were wondering why I didn't update this in a while, so…yeah. XD also the fact that my beta was bedridden with a cold, -...-;;;

* * *

Kyuubi kicked down the door to Shuukaku's hospital room.

"K-Kyuubi-san! Please calm down!" one of the nurses squeaked out.

"Bastard! How'd you recover so quickly?!" Kyuubi snarled at the sandy-haired man who grinned lecherously back at him. Shuukaku was dressed in hospital pajamas and rested back against a stack of pillows, bandages and stitches marring his body.

"Oh, Kyuu-chan, I thought you'd be pleased to see me awake so we could have se-" Kyuubi rammed his boot against Shuukaku's throat.

"K-Kyuubi-san!" the nurse shrieked, gripping Kyuubi's shirt from behind "St-stop! Shuukaku-san has yet to fully recover!"

Kyuubi slowly pulled his foot away, Shuukaku doubled over, gasping for breath and choking.

"…I've found Naruto." Kyuubi stated softly, his red eyes glittering dangerously as Shuukaku's startled golden ones met his. "I told him everything. It's only a matter of time before he forgives me, and runs back into my arms with that sweet smile on his face…" Kyuubi smiled at the warm memory.

Shuukaku stared at him blankly before lowering his gaze to the ring around Kyuubi's neck "No, he won't." Kyuubi glared at him darkly "He won't, you're mine, Kyuubi. I love you, and that makes you mine." Shuukaku replied, grabbing onto Kyuubi's red hair and crashing their lips together. Kyuubi yanked his head back before punching Shuukaku squarely across the jaw.

"Ah!" the nurse squeaked, blushing slightly.

"Bastard!" the red head growled out, wiping his hand across his face, he turned to leave.

"Kyuubi..!" said red head paused at the door.

"…you know…I liked the old you better…a lot better…this version sucks." Kyuubi glanced back at Shuukaku's stunned face before exiting the room, closing the door behind him, the nurse following him quickly to make sure he left the building.

Shuukaku stared at the door for a few more moments before slumping down against his pillows. "…But you still didn't love me like I loved you…" his eyes fluttered closed "Because you love Naruto…and you still left me and chased after him…little brother, what's wrong, why won't you be with me?"

* * *

"Shuukaku and Kyuubi are siblings?!" Sasuke gaped at Naruto who nodded, sipping his tea, the two of them still curled up in bed with a tea tray carefully placed on the sheets.

"They're from a family of nine siblings total, K-Kyuubi is the youngest at 20, and Shuukaku's the oldest at 32, the pedophile…" Naruto added glaring into his cup.

"…Um…32?" Sasuke replied weakly.

"He's a lot older than he looks, most people would place him around Kyuubi's age…" Naruto smiled slightly, he hadn't stuttered!

"Uhuh…and he slept with his younger brother?" Sasuke paused to think of Itachi. '_Ah! My head!_' he shook his head fiercely to rid himself of the disgusting thoughts drifting through it.

"Yeah, Shuukaku was always nice to me though…" Naruto sipped his tea absent-mindedly. "Though I could tell he favored Kyuubi above the rest of his siblings…" he could remember how Shuukaku had always played with them despite being a college student.

"So…Shuukaku drugged Kyuubi, his younger brother, and you walked in on them having sex…?" Sasuke stated slowly, watching Naruto wince.

"…Uhuh…then Kyuubi didn't want to…so it's Shuukaku's fault, but Kyuubi can't expect it to be that easy for me to slide that ring back on…" Naruto glanced at Sasuke who smiled.

"Of course not, he needs to at least wait a while before considering that," Sasuke replied. Some part of him was glad that Kyuubi would have to wait a while, so he and Naruto could…what exactly?

Date? Have sex? He cursed himself mentally at the thoughts. He would never take advantage of an emotionally distressed Naruto. Never.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke "Yeah…thank you, Sasuke…for letting me cry…" Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's cheek, the brunette's face flushing red.

"Ahh…Ahh…you're wel…come…" Sasuke replied shakily, Naruto giggled childishly and slipped out from underneath the covers.

"We don't have class today! Want to hang out?" Naruto smiled at Sasuke who blinked in surprise.

"Where?"

"Oh…just out and about, maybe hit a few clubs or something after dinner…" Naruto scratched his chin idly.

"I don't…"

"You'd get to see me dance all sexy like, you perv…" Naruto smirked as Sasuke's blush returned full force. Ah, he was so adorable when he blushed like that!

"Well, if you insist…" Sasuke replied, glancing at the clock that read 4:34pm. "Let's get changed and head down for some dinner before we head out…"

"Gotcha!"

* * *

"Naru-chan!"

"Tobi-sempai!" Sasuke stared as Naruto tackled a masked weirdo, dressed in a black hoody and jeans.

'_Okay, these two couldn't have anything in common, what-so-ever…_' Sasuke stared at Tobi's bright orange mask covering his face so well that all he could see was a mop of black hair, and then the orange-patched jeans Naruto had insisted on wearing with his black tank top with an orange heart stitched onto it over his real one. "…"

"Sasuke! This is Tobi! Tobi! Sasuke!" Naruto chirped, standing up and smiling at the two brunettes.

"Ah! Pleasure to meet you, Sasuke-kun." Tobi offered his black-gloved hand to Sasuke who nodded, shaking the hand firmly. "Now I must attend to Deidara-sempai!" he laughed, before skipping away merrily to harass a blonde-haired waiter who was currently attempting to seduce a red-haired patron.

"Um…Deidara?" Sasuke glanced at Naruto who laughed.

"Don't worry about that! So, whatcha think of 'Akatsuki'?" Naruto gestured to the club they were in.

Music pumped steadily as people danced, chatted or drank to their hearts' content. The lights were dim and a shower of whirling colors that made Sasuke's head spin.

"Are we allowed to be in here?" he asked.

"Not usually, but I know all the staff members!" Naruto snatched up Sasuke's hand and dragged him out to the dance floor "Come on!" he laughed.

"I-I can't dance!" Sasuke sputtered.

"I bet you never tried!" Naruto replied, spinning around and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling their bodies closer together. Sasuke's arms cautiously wound their way around Naruto's waist. "Now, just rock your body…" Naruto purred, slowly rocking his body side to side, his moves matching the particularly slow song.

Sasuke blushed, letting Naruto guide their movements, the blonde grinning all the while.

* * *

Itachi had noticed the second Naruto and Sasuke walked into the club, smirking evilly when Naruto dragged a more than hesitant Sasuke onto the dance floor.

Taking pity on his brother, he asked the DJ, Konan, a spunky woman that was a personal friend of the owner's, to play a slightly slower song.

Konan had bitched, being a fan of the stronger beats, but had complied when Itachi had stated that Naruto was giving dancing lessons.

"I wanna watch!" Konan muttered, her hands dancing expertly across the multitudes of knobs of her station, her blue hair was in a small ponytail and a white rose clip pinned back an annoying side bang. She had on a forest green tank top with a deep dip between her vest and a partially visible black bra underneath, with black cargo pants underneath. Trademark black, giant headphones hung around her neck with a red cloud on each ear piece.

"_Patience, Konan._" The woman could hear the smirk in Itachi's voice.

"Bastard! You have a clear view don't you?!"

"_If you haven't spotted Naruto's blonde hair or his orange fetishiness yet, you don't deserve your yaoi._"

"Fuck off, I can see Deidara, and Tobi of course, wait, and bingo was his name-o!" Konan chirped eyes locked on Naruto's messy blonde hair. Her eyes widened when they landed on his partner. "Holy shit. It's Itachi's pet duck!"

Itachi sweatdropped "Brother…" he corrected, ignoring the immediate chattering cause by this announcement.

"Sasuke-chibi's here?" a rough voice barked in laughter.

"Knock it off, Kisame, as if you didn't see him when he came in." Itachi replied to the bouncer, leaning against the wall of the second story of the club, eyes still on Naruto and Sasuke, who had proceeded to let loose.

"Damn, Daffy can move!" Konan giggled through the mike.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke's bodies rubbed against each other sensually, their bodies joining the large mass of people, swaying with the beats of the music.

Sasuke's hands traveled over Naruto's torso slyly, the blonde pressing his backside against Sasuke's chest. Both unaware that Konan was giving a commentary of their movements to the entire staff of the club, giggling happily while doing it.

* * *

May: kukuku…Konan is my buddy! I originally was gonna have her call Sasuke Donald (as in the duck), but I figure not too many people would get it, so I said Daffy, besides! His feathers are black! XDD 'pet duck' lol.

Sasuke: Damn you all!...Review bitches...


	6. Knee to Crotch, HARD!

May: lolz Itachi meets Kyuubi...

* * *

Previously:

"_Bastard! You have a clear view don't you?!"_

"_If you haven't spotted Naruto's blonde hair or his orange fetishiness yet, you don't deserve your yaoi."_

"_Fuck off, I can see Deidara, and Tobi of course, wait, and bingo was his name-o!" Konan chirped, eyes locked on Naruto's messy blonde hair. Her eyes widened when they landed on his partner. "Holy shit. It's Itachi's pet duck!"_

_Itachi sweatdropped "Brother…" he corrected, ignoring the immediate chattering cause by this announcement._

"_Sasuke-chibi's here?" a rough voice barked in laughter._

"_Knock it off, Kisame, as if you didn't see him when he came in." Itachi replied to the bouncer, leaning against the wall of the second story of the club, eyes still on Naruto and Sasuke, who had proceeded to let loose._

"_Damn, Daffy can move!" Konan giggled through the mike._

_Naruto and Sasuke's bodies rubbed against each other sensually, their bodies joining the large mass of people, swaying with the beats of the music._

_Sasuke's hands traveled over Naruto's torso slyly, the blonde pressing his backside against Sasuke's chest. Both unaware that Konan was giving a commentary of their moments to the entire staff of the club, giggling happily while doing it._

* * *

Chapter 5-

Kyuubi walked through the throbbing mass of people '_I could've sworn I saw Naruto walk in here…_' he thought, glancing around, before sighing in frustration when he couldn't see anything other than the people dancing next to him.

He glanced up at the second floor balcony-like thing.

'_Maybe I __can__ get a good view up there?_' he wove his way through the wave of dancers to the stairwell before walking up the stairs slowly. He walked along the 2nd floor, glancing down towards the first floor.

He blinked, his body going stiff, when he saw Naruto and Sasuke dancing in a more than "buddy-buddy" manner. He bit down on his lip. "…the hell..?" he whispered, a hurt look in his eye. He'd heard from Gaara that Naruto had picked up a rather…distasteful hobby, but this was way too much.

Kyuubi walked to the railing of the 2nd floor and grimaced when Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. His eyes widened when Naruto smiled at Sasuke, not just any smile…the same sweet smile Naruto used to always give him. His real smile.

The same smile Kyuubi so desperately wanted to be directed at him.

"…Naru…to?" Kyuubi gripped the railing tightly, his shoulders shaking as he tried to calm himself down. The jealousy and pain that sliced through him hurt…it hurt so much!

"Hey…are you alright?" a voice asked. Kyuubi glanced up at an older teen with dark hair and red eyes.

* * *

Itachi stared at the shaken red head in concern. "Are you sick?" he asked, the teen shook his head, straightening from his position against the railing.

"…I'm fine…" the redhead replied so softly that Itachi almost couldn't hear him. The Uchiha leaned back slightly.

"Do you need something? What's your name?" Itachi wasn't usually the type for charity, but if this guy got sick or committed suicide, which most likely was the idea from the look on the guy's face, while he was nearby, then the club owner would chew him out to no end.

"…Kyuubi…but I'm fine, I just need to go home," Kyuubi replied, turning to leave, but Itachi walked up next to him.

"I'll walk you to the door…" Itachi offered '_Then Kisame can handle this…_' Kyuubi didn't even glance at him.

They walked towards the stairwell near the entrance but suddenly Kyuubi paused, his hands flying to his face. Itachi looked at him in confusion, jumping when a muffled sob made its way through as the red head hunched over slightly.

"…**Shit.**" Itachi cursed, glancing around, his eyes resting on a storage closet. He unlocked the door with his skeleton key, yanked the startled couple out, and pulled the crying Kyuubi inside.

Itachi set Kyuubi down on a spare mini-table, before turning around, closing and locking the door.

"…Sor…ry…" Kyuubi cried, wiping at his eyes. Itachi sighed, walking over and kneeling down next to Kyuubi. "Y-you…hate me…right?" Kyuubi stuttered, his voice weak from crying.

"No…I don't even know you…" Itachi added, twitching when Kyuubi looked at him with teary eyes. '_Damn, why is he suddenly more attractive?! Just because his eyes look bigger and there's a blush to his face…not to mention those pouty lips and-wait! Stop, that train of thought just crashed!_' Itachi bit his lip "Why are you so upset?"

"M-my fiancé ditched me and I've found him finally and he's found someone else!" Kyuubi sobbed. Itachi winced.

'_Damn, that guy was stupid…_' "I'm sorry to hear that." Itachi lied _'Now I have you to myself..._'

"A-and he's been acting like a whore apparently, according to a friend!" Kyuubi twisted his hands together in his lap, his tears falling freely from his eyes.

Itachi stiffened '_This sounds familiar…_' "Do you mind my asking who this guy is?" Kyuubi mumbled under his breath. "Huh?"

"Naruto…" Kyuubi stated softly. Itachi stared at him for a second too long. Kyuubi glared up at him "What, has he serviced you, too?" he snapped out.

Kyuubi process of grief was different from most people;

1) Disbelief (?!)

2) Shock (?!)

3) Attempted suicide (**usually** fails)

4) Crying (sob, sob)

5) Bitch-fighting time (Rawr!)

6) Sees a therapist (And how does that make you_ feel_?)

He was currently at level 5, right before he called up Gobi, his brother/psychiatrist. The guy could work wonders, he was gifted with the ability to calm Kyuubi down from his bloody rages while Shuukaku was, as always, carted off by an ambulance.

Itachi tensed, "Calm down." He replied, "And no, I didn't sleep with Naruto," he added at the look Kyuubi gave him. "But he's your fiancé?"

"What do you care?" Kyuubi replied numbly. Itachi sweatdropped.

"He's the roommate of my little brother."

'…_brother? Roommate? Oh, Sasuke…the same Sasuke Naruto was hugging..?..._'

…Wrong move.

Very, **very,** wrong move!

Run Itachi! Before Kyuubi gouges your pretty eyes out like Evil Doctor Jizabel from Godchild! ...Oops, too late.

Itachi jumped back in surprise when Kyuubi lunged at him "H-hey!" he managed to grab Kyuubi's hands, only to have the red head's knee ram into his crotch. (A/N: Cue group "Oooohhh...that hurt.")

Kyuubi stepped back as Itachi crumpled, holding his forever lost hope of children-making device in pain.

"Ah…Gods…" Itachi whimpered, eyes clenching shut, gritting his teeth.

Kyuubi kicked the brunette once for good measure. "Bastard…" he muttered.

"What the fuck did I do?" Itachi shouted, his voice ending on a squeak.

"…You're related to Sasuke." Kyuubi replied.

"So?!" But Kyuubi was already gone.

"…Damn, he kicks hard…" Itachi wheezed, managing to rise up into a sitting position, he glanced at the open door. "Christ…I think I need to see the doctor…"

"_He hit you that hard?"_ Konan's voice giggled through the mike on Itachi's head.

"…I quit." Itachi replied flatly, tugging the earpiece off.

* * *

Kyuubi walked outside the club, taking a deep breath of air, before pulling out a cell phone. He dialed, before placing the phone at his ear.

"Gobi-nii? I need to speak to you!" he whined, hearing the audible sigh on the other end of the line.

* * *

May: lolz, can someone say Mayday!? lolz the thought of Kyuubi ramming his knee into Itachi's crotch and causing him pain humors me to no end...

And here's my beta, Momo! and her views on this chapter;

Momo: Nooo… Kyuu-chan, why did you have to do that to Itachi-kun?! He could have made you ten times better than your psychiatrist brother could ever make you…

Kyuubi: How would you feel if you saw your fiancé whoring himself around and you just met the brother of his latest catch?

Momo:…-thinks about it and gasps-

Kyuubi: Exactly, bitch! Don't go telling me what to do with something that is eventually going to belong to me! -walks away… slaps poor Momo with his hair as he swings it behind him while he's at it-


End file.
